


Bitter Interruptions

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NUFF SAID, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You take in a deap breath. You think about hearing Carmilla gasp your name from under you. You're lost somewhere between her legs. Her hand lost in the softness of your straight hair. A tear escapes your eye as you bite your lip and add another finger.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Interruptions

Your eyes are focused on your computer screen while your dominant hand is buried somewhere in your pajama bottoms. You're so invested in the fan fiction on the screen that you almost miss a familiar voice coming from outside the dorm room. You huff to yourself and switch the screen off while quickly running to your iPad Carmilla got you for Christmas and run into the bathroom. 

When you take a seat on the toilet and get back to reading, you hear the voice again. 

"Fuck off dimwit, it's none of your business!" 

Carmilla must be fighting with her 'brother' again.

You huff and turn on the sink faucet when you hear the door creep open and then slam close within the same second. 

Carmilla is murmuring something in German and pacing back and forth between the beds. This happens frequently and you know she needs her space. You need yours too.

You try your best to ignore her and get back to your reading while pulling your pants down around your ankles. 

You're getting really into it again. This obsession you have with Snape and Ron really get you off. Your hand takes its place back between your legs. You close your eyes for a split second and bite your lip.

_Snape pushes Ron into the nearby desk, knocking over a few spell books and his wand case._

You slid a finger past and throw your head back fighting a moan. In place you settle with a gasp and a low _Jesus_.

 _Ron's hands tangle in his hair almost instantly_.

You start to pump your finger.

_Snape removes his cloak followed by Ron's and moves his hands to the boys hips. Ron rips open Snape's shirt quickly, feeling his chest as he realizes they don't have much time. Then his hands take their original position in the older mans hair._

You mock Ron's movement on your own body after lifting your shirt up a bit and putting the iPad down on the floor in front of you. You tangle your hand in your hair and curl the fingers on both hands. That's all you needed because you're really close. There's a knocking at the door. You almost miss it over your quiet moan.

"Are you in the shower?"

Jesus, Carmillas voice.

You murmur Carmillas name under your breath and begin thinking about her. "J-just a second." You remove you hand from your hair and clench onto the side of the toilet. You throw your head back once more with closed eyes continuing to pump pleasure into that single right place.

"I gotta pee, Laura."

You take in a deep breath. You think about hearing Carmilla gasp your name from under you. You're lost somewhere between her legs. Her hand lost in the softness of your straight hair. A tear escapes your eye as you bite your lip and add another finger. 

"I'm coming in."

The words don't register until it's too late.

"Fuck, Carm wait." and then she in front of you.

A shocked stare gets instantly replaced with a smug grin and a raised brow. "Sweetheart, you don't have to hide from me. It's nothing I haven't seen or heard."

You huff feeling defeated and reach over to rinse your hand in the water before turning it off. 

Carmilla passes you a towel and turns around crossing her arms. "Seriously. Don't be embarrassed." 

You wipe yourself and stand up flushing the toilet. "What? I'm, I'm not." 

You're sexual frustration lingers as she speaks. You find yourself growing weak at the sight of exposed skin just above her jeans. _Effing back dimples_.. You cross your arms close to your chest in intense frustration and start speed walking to the door leaving the iPad on the floor.

Carmilla stops you in your track grabbing your arm. 

"Because if you're embarrassed, I'm going to have to make you feel more comfortable around me." 

You look up from where shes holding you to her eyes. Your mouth gapes a little as you look down to her lips. She mimics your reaction and closes some space between you. You both look up into each others eyes before you close the remaining space with a kiss. 

Knowing your 'encounters' from the past, things get heated fast between you two. 

Slow sweet kisses grow into hungry fights for dominance quickly as Carmilla picks you up and walks you over to the sink and places you down slowly. She moves her hands to the sides of you and leans down a bit to become level with your height. Your hands rest easy on her shoulders.

"Cupcake, remind me what you were doing when I walked in." Carmilla whispers between kisses. She bits your ear slightly while lifting you with one hands to pull your pajama bottoms down with the other.

You groan a little when she places you back down and leans you onto the mirror.

"I was ahh. Reading Sn-Snape, Ron in the bedroom." 

Carmilla laughs to herself and shakes her head before moving her hands to the bottom of your shirt. You mimic her movement and start tugging on the hem.

"I uhh. Heard you yelling at Will so I, oh Jesus." Carmilla moved her lips to your neck. You arch into her touch and struggle to continue. "So I grabbed my iPad and ah." You move your hands to the back of her shirt and dance your fingers up and down her back lifting the shirt as you went. "I ran in here and continued my reading as you complained." Carmilla pauses you with a kiss. You close your eyes on impact and breath her in through your nose. You hear her do it too out of habit. She moves to your collar bone in the front of your neck and licks it slowly before running her teeth across your jaw. "Keep going sweetheart, your doing really well." She kisses you once more while moving her middle and pointer finger to your underwear. You move your hands back to her shoulders and arch into her neck when she grazes your sensitivity. 

"Ffff oh God, Carm." 

"Oh, you know I love it when you do that cutie." Her free hand takes one of yours and interlocks your fingers against the counter. "Finish your story love."

"shh-oh god uhm. I heard your voice. At-at the bathroom door." 

"Sweetheart you went a little too far." You try and remember where you are and what your doing when she speaks. 

"Where-where was I?"

"You didn't mention anything about being on the toilet." She smiles into your hair and you arch into her cheek releasing some excess air.

"Right, right. I turned on the faucet."

"Why?" She interrupts.

"So-so that you wouldn't hear me." She takes your other hand and interlocks your fingers against the other side of the counter. 

"Why wouldn't you want me to hear you?" Your speechless as the words catch and echo in your ear.

Carmilla pulls you closer from your lower back and maneuvers her thigh between your leg In hope for some encouragement.

"I-i don't.. I can't give you a-an answer." 

"and why is that?" Her voice is husky in your ear which almost brings you over the edge. Almost. You clench your eyes shut tighter and bite your lip as she grinds herself onto you. "Come on cupcake. Give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." You can feel your heart racing echoing off her chest. You can feel her hot skin on yours through her thin shirt.

"I-I was embarrassed. b-but i also w-wanted to give you space because, well you know, you're fighting with Will again and I just.."

"Cupcake, finish your story."

"Right, right. Wher-where was I again?" 

"You turned on the water, darling. Kinda like you've turned me on." She quickly reaches behind you and turns the water on and off in the same second.

"Ffffguh." You throw your head back in a moan.

"Come on sundance. Say it. I want you to say it. You know you want to. In here... Where we are... There's no rules. No bad girl corner if you curse.. Unless that's what you want.. I can punish you. So say it.." Carmilla attaches her lips to your neck and pushes farther into you core with her leg.

"Jesus Carmilla. Enough with the story! Just.. Just fuck me." Your eyes shoot open for the first time in the time you've been on this counter and your met with deep, deep dilated brown eyes with a wicked grin and exposed teeth.

"There ya go cupcake." Carmilla lifts you up off the counter and carries you to your bed with your arms wrapped around her neck and your legs tight around her hips. She lowers you onto the end of the bed crawling to the head board while your arms are still draped around her neck. You lay there making out and feeling around for a while until she pulls away to speak. 

"So, tell me what happened when I knocked on the door." 

You hesitate catching your breath and feeling sad for the lack of touching. "What? I said no more story." You pull her back in for a kiss. She returns it and pulls away slightly to talk into your lips. "You skipped right to the part of me at the door. Something good must have come out of that." She moved to make more little red spots on your neck while you explained.

"I heard your-your voice. And it got me thinking is all." 

"Oh yea? About what?" She quickly removes her shirt and kicks off her shoes while you lay in ecstasy. 

"Ab-bout me f-doing you."

"Sweetheart, use your words."

"I was thinking about you under me moaning my name while I fucked you. Carmilla I seriously can't hold on to this anymo-"

You're cut off by a bruising kiss and two fingers slipping passed your underwear and into your center. You sing high pitched notes into Carmillas mouth upon first touch. She mimics your voice, but a few notches lower when she feels how driven you are. 

"Oh Jesus Laura, you're so wet."

"Stop talking and make me scream." You've had enough with her need to take things slow. You need this and you need it so bad. You pull her into another kiss. She twists and turns her fingers until she curls them.

You're sent with such a rush your eyes shoot open upon impact and you arch forward so that every part of your front half is touching Carmilla's. "Ffffffffuuuuck Carmillaaaaa!!"

She laughs a little and slows down to let you ride this coaster out. 

You drop seconds later followed by Carmilla dropping onto you.

It takes you a few seconds to catch yourself and wipe the sweat from your face. 

"Thanks for the interruption." You breath out in a series of breaths.

"Anytime cupcake."


End file.
